Titanic
by gcshipper4eva
Summary: Cath, Gil, and a few others from CSI are going to board the Titanic as some of our favorite people such as Jack and Rose.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR: Kimmie

RATING: it'll range between CSI-1 and CSI-3

DISCLAIMER: Don't own anyone, they are either from CSI or Titanic.

SUMMARY: Cath, Gil, and a few others from CSI are going to board the Titanic as some of our favorite people such as Jack and Rose.

A/N: Thanks to the people who reviewed my email that asked about who would like to read this. I hope you all like it and I have decided weither or not I'm going to make it a happy ending, you'll just have to read and find out.

CHARACTERS:

Rose DeWitt Bukater- Catherine Braun

Jack Dawson- Gil Grissom

Caledon Hockley- Conrad Ecklie(just cause I hate him)

Captain Edward J. Smith- Albert Robbins

Ruth DeWitt Bukater- Lily Braun

That's the main people I can think of, I probably put people's name in along the way

Catherine Braun stepped out of the car and looked up at the magnificent ship that would be taking her to a whole new life. She turned to her fiancé as he got out.

"Conrad, I don't really see what all the fuss is about, it doesn't look much bigger than the Moritagne."

Conrad just looked at her and smiled.

"Catherine my dear, it's much bigger and far more luxurious. You will find that out soon enough."

Catherine took a few steps forward while he helped her mother out.

"You're daughter is extremely hard to impress Lily."

She laughed lightly as she got out.

"So this is the ship they all claim is unsinkable."

"No one good have built a better ship, even God couldn't sink the Titanic."

Lily and Catherine started to walk off fallowed by Conrad when a man stopped him.

"Sir, you must check in all luggage this way."

Conrad pulled out some money.

"I put my faith in you sir, please show him where the luggage goes."

Conrad walked off after Cath and Lily. They grabbed some of the bags they needed most and headed for the plank. They walked up to the ship, looking at all the people on the deck that where waving to family that couldn't go, friends, and just the life they were leaving behind. A few of the men working were there to welcome us aboard.

Inside the bar there were four men playing poker. The most valuable item in the pot were the two tickets to go to America.

"Gil, why you bet all we have?"

"Jim, we have nothing to loose, don't worry."

Gil dealt out the cards wanted and waited.

"What does everyone have?"

Jim laid his hand down with nothing, next went Oloff who didn't have anything, and then David, who laid down a two pair.

"Two pair, that's going to be hard to beat. I'm sorry Jim, you're not going to see your mom for a long time cause we're going to America, full house boys!"

He laid his cards down. Oloff grabbed Gil's jacket but punched David. Gil and Jim grabbed the money and tickets.

"WE'RE GOING TO AMERICA!"

"No mate, Titanic go to America in 5 minutes."

"SHIT!"

They ran out the door and to the dock trying to find the right plank.

"HOLD ON!"

They ran up the plank and showed him their tickets.

"Have you been through inspection?"

"Of course, besides we don't have licences, we're Americans, both of us."

He let them on and they ran up to the deck. They waved along with most of the people as the boat started to take off.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything is in the previous chapter(disclaimer, rating, etc.)  
A/N: Kim I so expect to see a chapter of Old Love New Love Young Love Up girl.

Chapter 2

After the boat left the dock, everyone was trying to find their rooms. Gil and Jim found there room which had two bunks in it that they would be sharing with two other men.

In Catherine's room, they were busy sorting everything.

"I don't see why you are so in love with those paintings, they were just a waste in money."

"The difference between my taste in art and yours is that I actually have a taste in art. They are very fascinating, kind of like a dream."

The next morning they were heading off the coast of Ireland. Miles and miles of ocean could be seen with nothing else in sight. Gil and Jim headed up to the front of the ship. They looked into the deep blue water and saw a bunch of dolphins swimming. Gil climbed up onto the railings and he spread his arms out feeling as if he was flying.

In the dining area below deck, Catherine, Lily, Molly Brown, Conrad, Thomas Andrews, and William Murdoch were having lunch.

"The Titanic is the largest movable object ever made. We have Mr. Andrews here to thank for that."

"Eh, I may have built her, but the whole idea was Mr. Murdoch who envisioned a large a luxurious ship that would never be challenged."

The waiter came by to take their orders. Before Cath could say anything Conrad ordered for them.

"We will both be having the lamb rare with little sauce. You do like lamb right sweetpea?"

Catherine put on a fake smile and nodded.

"You gonna cut her food for her too Conrad?after a moments pause So how did you come up with the name Titanic?"

"Well I wanted to convey size, size means stability, and above all strength."

"Do you know of Dr. Froid? His ideas about the the male preoccupation with size might interest you."

Lily's eyes widened.

"Excuse me."

She got up and left the table. Conrad was about to fallow her but sat back down.

"She's a tough one, sure you can handle her there Conrad?"

"I'm sure I'll do just fine."

On deck Gil was drawing what looked like a father and daughter looking out into the sea. Jim and a man they didn't know were next to him talking.

"I'm tellin' ya, this is an Irish ship."

"You sure, I thought it was English."

Some dogs walked by.

"That's typical, letting the dogs down here to take a shit."

"Well it reminds us of what class we're in."

"I'm Greg Sanders."

He held his hand out and shook both of theirs.

"Gil Grissom,"

"Jim Brass,"

"So do you make any money off yer drawings?"

At that moment he saw a woman walk on the upper deck to the railing. He just stared at her for a bit. The others realized what he was looking at.

"Aye forget it man, you'd have no luck with a gal like that. It'd take a miracle."

He still continued to watch her. She turned her head and saw him. They stared into each others' eyes. Jim stuck his hand out and waved it in front of his eyes and laughed. Conrad walked up to Cath and talked to her and then she left leaving him behind. Gil saw him and became disappointed.

Later on at dinner Cath just sat there not talking to anyone. She was just feeling like a slave to everyone. She got up and ran onto the deck. She ran to the back of the deck, not even seeing Jack there. She climbed over and stood on the railing facing the ocean. Jack finally saw her and remembered who she was.

"I wouldn't do that if I where you."

Cath turned her head and saw him.

"Stay back!"

Gil slowly moved forward and reached out his hand.

"Come on, give me your hand and I'll pull you over."

"NO! Don't come any closer. I'll let go."

She turned away from him as he kept slowly walking up.

"You won't let go."

"What are you talking about, you can't tell me what I will and will not do."

"Wellhe shrugged if you were going to do it you would have done it already."

"It's not my fault you're distracting me, go away!"

He took his jacket off and started working on his boots.

"Since I'm involved, if you go I'll just have to go in after you."

"Don't be ridiculous, you'll get killed."

He finally got his shoes off and put them near his jacket.

"Nope, I'm a great swimmer. It will hurt though I know that. But what I'm worried about the water being as cold as it is."

Cath looked between the water and Gil for a bit.

"How cold would it be?"

"Maybe a few degrees above 0. I grew up in Wisconsin, extremely cold winters. My dad and I went ice fishing, where they drill a hole in the.."

"I know what ice fishing is, I'm not completely stupid contrary to what people think."

"I never said that, you just don't look like the type of girl. Anyway, when I fell in it felt like a thousand knives slamming into your body. Can't even think about anything but the pain which is why I don't want to go in after you but I don't really have a choice, that's why I'm hoping you'll give me your hand and come back over."

Cath debated for a bit, thinking about her options. He reached his hand out and she slowly grabbed his. She turned around and faced him. They just stared at each other, Gil giving a sigh of relief.

"Gil Grissom,"

"Catherine Braun,"

They smiled at each other. She went to step up but slipped on her dress. Gil luckily had a good grip on her hand.

"Come on Catherine, give me your other hand."

She reached up and grabbed his arm. He kept trying to pull her up. She slipped again and screamed. A few people heard and came running.

"Listen, listen to me, I won't let go. Pull yourself up, come on you can do it."

She got on top of the railing and he grabbed her waist and pulled her over. They fell onto the floor. When the men got there, he was on top of her and it didn't look right.

"STAND BACK! JUST STAND BACK AWAY FROM HER!"

Soon the cop arrested him. Conrad along with some others came up and helped her.

"That was completely unacceptable. What made you think you could put your hands on my fiancé?"

"Conrad stop it was an accident."

"An accident? How was it an accident?"

"It was, stupid really, I was leaning over and slipped. I was looking at the.. um... the uh.."

"Propellers?"

"Yes, and I would have gone overboard if Gil wasn't there to save me."

"Is that how it happened?"

"Yeah, yeah that was it."

He started undoing the cuffs.

"Well the boy's a hero then, good job."

Conrad was starting to take Catherine inside when one of the men stopped him.

"What about a little something for the boy?"

Conrad turned and looked at him.

"Of course, a twenty should do."

"Is that the rate for saving the woman you love?"

"Cath is not happy, I know what will do."

He turned and walked over to Gil.

"Perhaps you would like to have dinner with us tomorrow evening and meet the rest of our group to tell them about your heroic tale."

Gil looked towards Cath and then back at Conrad.

"Sure, count me in."

He turned to go back inside. Cath got one last glance at him before Conrad pulled her inside.


End file.
